warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mooncake
Mooncake (also known as Specimen E-351) is a main character from the Sci-Fi animated TV series Final Space. He is a green round floating extraterrestrial and Gary's sidekick who is found by Gary, who tried to protect him from Lord Commander from using Mooncake as a planet destroying weapon. Biography Mooncake first appears in Chapter One of the series. Gary initially mistakes Mooncake for a pixel until Mooncake flies into his helmet, startling him. Mooncake is a new species of alien originally discovered by the Scarlet Lance fleet near a star about to go supernova. His discovery prompted the destruction of the Scarlet Lance by the Lord Commander after the ship refused to give him up. The Lord Commander subsequently began hunting him before the series begins. When Gary finds him at the start of the series, he names Mooncake after a childhood pet caterpillar given to him by his father, John Goodspeed, before he passed on in front of his son and the caterpillar. During chapter 8, it is shown that when the energy wave and the antimatter blast closed Final Space, Mooncake was created. This is again confirmed in "Arachnitects". Appearance Mooncake is a green round floating extraterrestrial with a rounded head, antennas, and white eyes. He only has two feet. Personality Mooncake is friendly especially to Gary. He is a powerful "planet destroyer" who hates himself for what he was made to do. Mooncake is very open to Gary since he seems to be the very first life form he has met that is okay with who Mooncake is. Mooncake is a "face hugger" according to Gary, but he dislikes the Lord Commander and his intentions on keeping himself alive by exploiting Mooncake as the key to opening Final Space. Mooncake is very loyal, cheerful and friendly to everyone else, but specially Gary and will often put his life on the line to protect him. He has also picked up on a few of Gary's character traits along the way, such as when he appears annoyed by KVN. More in season two, Mooncake has shown degrees of intelligence, enough to play a chess-like game with Clarence at the end of "Arachnitects". Story Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, when Gary is outside the ship watching a movie, Mooncake meets him and Gary names him after his caterpillar that his father gave him when he was a child. Bounty hunters invaded the prison ship to retrieve Mooncake, and later some bounty hunters were sucked out to space (except Avocato). When the ship speeds up fast, asteroids were about to hit the ship, and Gary has no oxygen left. Mooncake destroys all the asteroids with a large laser beam. Gary then goes back to his ship and HUE informs Gary that Mooncake saved his life. Later, Avocato is armed and tells Gary that the seemingly harmless Mooncake is a Planet Killer, but Gary doesn't believe him. Gary then declares Mooncake to be his sidekick. At bedtime KVN is about to draw glasses and a mustache on Gary's face when he was sleeping, and Mooncake backs KVN away from him and continues sleeping with Gary. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, KVN babysits Mooncake while Gary and Avocato are on a mission, when a bounty hunter invades the ship, and KVN and Mooncake hide in a vent. A bounty hunter named Nightfall lets KVN save the galaxy, introduces herself to Mooncake and tells him to not let Gary die because of him. Mooncake rips a robotic arm from Rob to replace Gary's arm, which was ripped off by Lord Commander earlier. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, Gary and Avocato take Mooncake to Stevil on Planet Yarno to hide him, but Stevil imprisons him and puts Gary and Avocato in a labyrinth trap. Later, Mooncake breaks free from imprisonment and fights with the monsters. After defeating the monsters, Mooncake is confronted by Lord Commander and they start a fight and Gary and Avocato find Mooncake, and they fight with Lord Commander's minions. Avocato, Gary and Mooncake went back to the ship and HUE can not find a match for Little Cato, Avocato's son who has been taken hostage by Lord Commander. Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, when Gary and Mooncake are on their way to harness the power of a dying star to restart the ship after the Infinity Guard hacks into it, Mooncake discovers a captain's log in the remains of a destroyed ship, in which the captain of the ship says he's found an alien specimen codenamed E-351. which turns out to be Mooncake. Lord Commander is then heard on the video, demanding the captain to hand Mooncake over before destroying the ship. A hologram of a future version of Quinn then appears and tells Mooncake that death follows him where he goes and that it will eventually reach Gary, which visibly makes him sad. When the star implodes, Moocake helps Gary make it back to the ship in time. Chapter 5 In Chapter 5, Mooncake goes with Gary, Avocato and Quinn onto an Infinity Guard outpost planet to investigate a laser being shot from there that is enlarging a breach in space that threatens to swallow up Earth. Mooncake carries a shrunken Avocato on himself after he gets bitten by an alien butterfly and shrinks. Mooncake later helps Gary, Avocato and Quinn fight off the Infinity Guard members in the laser control room by firing lasers. After they are defeated and Superior Stone destroys the laser's controls, Mooncake stops the laser by shooting at it, but the laser hits and blows up the planet's moon instead, and its pieces start falling towards the planet. Mooncake saves Avocato from falling to his death when one of the pieces hits the elevator the heroes were using to escape. Back on the ship, Mooncake voices his agreement in his own language when Gary says that he, Avocato, Quinn and Mooncake are the good guys after Quinn says that there are none left after the Infinity Guard's betrayal. Chapter 6 In Chapter 6, Mooncake flies away in fear when Gary asks him to come to Lord Commander's prison colony with him and Avocato to rescue Little Cato. He then goes with Quinn and KVN to close the breach. HUE shows Quinn the videos that Gary recorded for her on every day of his sentence, which makes Quinn change her mind and follow Gary and Avocato after all. When they arrive, Mooncake fires a laser at Lord Commander, giving Gary, Avocato, and Little Cato an opportunity to escape. He helps further by firing lasers at the turrets on Lord Commander's prison colony and Lord Commander's minions. Back on the Galaxy One, Mooncake is shown looking shocked when Avocato sacrifices himself to save his son from a bomb that Lord Commander planted on him. Powers and Abilities Mooncake can fire large green energy blasts from his body capable of destroying nearly everything that they touch, including planets (but not including the Lord Commander). He can change the power of these blasts at will. He can also levitate his body unaided and fly incredibly fast through space, even with Gary and Avocato in tow. He is also very intelligent and appears to be able to understand English and emotions. Mooncake can also breathe in space without air. It is revealed in "The Toro Regata" that Mooncake's energy powers have been completely drained by the Lord Commander's death ray. In "Arachnitects", his powers are restored when he rescues Gary and seals the breach in Final Space, preventing Invictus from escaping. Category:Final Space Category:Final Space characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Silent characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Geniuses Category:Sidekicks Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters